Her Last Day
by bright.eye.wolf
Summary: All right this here is a horror story I had to write for english. I had decided to post it. It's not really scary because I cannot write horror stories.


It was a clear night in December and I walked along the broken cobbled path. I could see the stars and the full moon in the pitch black sky and in the distance I saw an old brick house. Walking along I could hear leaves crunching in the distance. As I approached the old brick house I noticed that someone was running on the other side of the street they seemed to speed up more when they saw the house. I continued walking, the front porch creaked and on the handle of the door was blood it looked fresh. I decided to investigate as I got closer to the house the door blew open and my hair whipped around my face. There was a candle beside the door I lit it the floorboards creaked underneath my feet. I took a small cautious step and the door swung shut. I panicked. I wanted to leave, to run home, something was nagging me, saying that I won't be at ease. So I decided to take a look my curiosity getting the better of me once again.

I heard voices coming this way. Quickly I ducked into the closest room to my right. A study probably not the best place to be but I suppose it should do. I blew out my only source of light. The voices stopped right outside the door leading into my current hiding spot. A man spoke 'No, no one could possibly be in here Catherine.' This time a woman spoke I think she is Catherine 'I have not lost my mind Sir.' Their voices became distant to my ears. I guess they decided to leave. Yep they have definitely left. When I was certain the door had shut. I waited ten minutes before leaving.

I sprinted out the door and into….. Zachary. He said Let me guess it was a dare. My response was something like... 'Why would I go in here for a dare? It was plain curiosity. Besides it not like you came here for fun by yourself.' 'Now, Now Cammie don't you want to explore the house, come on let's take a look.' Why god why? And why is he always smirking it is ridiculous. Before I could reply he grabbed my arm and once again the door shut closed but this time I think it was locked. It was pitch black now with no source of light. I quickly lead Zach to the study so we could have a small amount of light from the candle. It looked different now not at all like it was when I hid in here. I felt Zach grab my hand; I guess he was shocked that I knew where something was. I took another look around the room and saw what made Zach grab my hand.

There written on the bright white wall in fresh blood human or animal I couldn't tell was 'Never Come in a House You Weren't Invited Into. Let's Play Some Games. Cammie Morgan and Zachary Goode.' I felt a cool breeze on the back of my neck. Goose bumps could probably be seen. I turned around.

There was a little pristine white table with white roses covered in fresh bright red blood. Oh gross. Even the water in the vase was red; yep this person is one sick bastard. Above the table was an open window. I let go of Zach's hand to close the window. I shut it. Once the window was closed I saw someone in the shadows. A voice echoed though the room. The lights dimmed. It was getting darker and darker. 'Shame your parents didn't teach you any manners. Guess you will have to learn fast.' That's what the bloody voice said. Zach once again grabbed my hand. In a way I suppose it was comforting; to remember that I wasn't alone. I studied the wall with the writing on it. I found a seam in the wall. Yes it's a secret passage way. Quickly I pointed it out to Zach. I was scared so instead of talking I wrote down what I wanted to say. I couldn't trust my voice right now. Not even to whisper. I didn't need Zach to be teasing me. I quietly wrote should we? His response was a shrug. I rolled my eyes and decided what the harm is, it's not like they would have expected me to find it right?

I found the right spot in the seam to open the passage way. It was lined with lit ruby red candles. What is with this guy and the colour red? I heard paws hitting the ground it echoed in the passage. The sound was coming closer. I squeezed Zach's hand and stopped. I pulled the pen and paper out of my pocket and wrote should we continue down here or go back? He pointed back the way we came so we turned around…..

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. My eyes widened. I couldn't see anything. I didn't know where Zach was. It was scary. I could feel something brushing against my leg. My body froze. Bloody hell what was that. Something is crawling on my arm! I screamed. Then I heard a groaning sound I jumped up. Somehow I managed to grab the edge of the hole I fell through. Someone grabbed my arm. It was Zach. He pulled me up and out of the hole.

Then a white skinny hand shot out of the ground, then a head, a chest and legs. The person thing reached back down in the hole and pulled out a lit candle. Next thing we know. Our source of light was only the candle that zombie person thing was holding. It turned and went towards the study. I followed it making sure not to make a sound.

It stepped out of the passage way into the study. I stayed still. Zach came and stood behind me. He motioned for me to open the doorway. I refused. What could he do if that thing was still in there? I had this feeling that only one of us would make it out. That's just what happened.

Cammie died that night and I lived to tell the tail. Her ghost now haunts the house she tried so many times to kill that thing. I hate myself for making Cammie open the doorway.


End file.
